Freedom
by TheAnimeGirl4321
Summary: Mikan finally escaped from AAO with Aoi and she knew where to go. Gakuen Alice. There she learns how to trust in someone, make some friends, enimies and love? WARNING: Possibily dark Mikan and AoixYouichi. AND BAD GRAMMAR! D: CHAPTER 3 IS OUT :D
1. Escape and Howalons

***sigh* I'm not getting reviews to my other stories T.T**

**Enjoy ^^ ~~**

**,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,oOo,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o**

**Mikan's POV**

Finally…I escaped from that hell with Aoi.

AAO kidnapped me and killed my family when I was seven years old, of course that I was scared and sad and I was alone in that cell crying everyday and hoping to someone come and rescue me.

Then one some agents from AAO locked Aoi in my cell, she was unconscious and I was scared that she could be possibly dead, but she had fainted from shock when she was kidnapped.

It wasn't easy to learn a three years old little girl language, she couldn't speak very well but I think that is cute.

Finally…the main gates, from Gakuen Alice. I wonder why the hell they are so big.

-Hey! You can't be here, move along Miss.-the man behind the gates said.

-Let me in with her fool, we're alices.-I said coldly.

His eyes widened and he made a phone call, ugh c'mon I don't like waiting and I have a sleeping baby in my arms.

About four or five minutes a blond woman, wait, it's a man I think looked at me and Aoi and smiled.

-So you are saying that you and that cute little girl are alices sweetie?-he asked.

I nodded.

-Yes…I can see that because right now you don't look affected with my alice…oh well! Follow me!-he chirped.

The gates opened and I walked in, I followed this person to a door and when "he" opened it I saw heaven.

A bed, an actually bed waiting for me, oh God there's another bed for Aoi! This is a big room…with a bloody kitchen. God I wanted to sleep so bad…with three in the morning and I walked all night.

-I'll leave you girls alone to sleep and luckily tomorrow its Saturday so you can rest more!-he said clapping his hands.-have a nice sleep!-he said closing the door.

Finally he was freaking gone!

-Nee-tan?-I heard a cute voice said. I smiled while tucking Aoi on the bed close to the wall.

-I'm here…we're safe now.-I said patting her head.

She gave me a sleepy smile and I tucked next to her in the same bed. Heck this bed is suppose to be for one person but more four people could be here.

-Nee-tan and Aoi ish shafe?-she asked again.

I kissed her forehead and turned off the lights.

-Yes…we are safe.-I said closing my eyes and fall asleep.

_Next Morning…_

I finally had some decent rest, and I would presume that Aoi did it as well, well she's still sleeping and it's almost two in the afternoon.

I was making something for lunch because I know that she will be very hungry, and AAO had only feed us with crappy bread and water.

-Nee-tan?-a sleepy voice cried. I walked to our room and when Aoi saw me she tackled me to the ground.

I chuckled.

-Ouch! Aoi did you had a nice sleep?-I asked standing up while carrying her to eat something.

-Yesh! Aoi sweep goodie!-she chirped happily, this is good I don't see her happy for so long.

_**Skip time too after lunch 0w0 ~~**_

-Nee-tan! Aoi wants go out!-she said pushing my wrist.

-Okay Aoi-chan, are you ready?-I asked.

-Haaaaaaai!-she said excited.

-Do you have clothes?

-Haaaaaaai!

-Shoes?

-Haai- No…-Aoi said looking at her tiny foots.

I giggled.

After a while we were finally walking outside, I keep my poker pace while I was carrying Aoi and I was ignoring the stupid looks that everyone gave me.

-Nee-tan!-Aoi said pointing at a big sight saying "Central Town", eh? What is Central Town?

I followed the sights until and I stopped in a bus. The bus said central town so I and Aoi entered there and sot.

More students came in and all of them were looking at me and Aoi, I mean what the heck is wrong with them? They don't have new students around here that much?

The bus after ten long minutes finally started to walk in a dusty road.

And twenty minutes later it stopped, when me and Aoi went outside I was for the first time in years, shocked.

It looked like a freaking town! I facepalmed myself, ugh of course…Central TOWN. Jeez.

Aoi was screaming and pointing to everything she was so excited and I was happy for that.

I carried her and he walked into different stores, everything looked so cool and awesome. There was a mirror that showed cool dresses and Aoi was busy playing with dolls that actually moved.

After a while I heard Aoi's stomach growling and soon mine would have the same destiny.

-HOWALON! GET YOUR HOWALON BOX!-a man said coming from behind me.

It was a bank and the sight said "Howalon", and the image was like a clown. But a mini clown.

Aoi grabbed my uniform's shirt and pointed to that place.

-Alright…you want some Howalon?-I asked while walking to the big line.

She nodded happy.

After eight boring minutes it was finally our time.

-Lucky! This is the last box that we have, please that will be five rabbits miss.-he man said.

Oh crap, I forgot that I don't have any "rabbits".

-Uh…-I said staring at him, then I looked at Aoi and she was already drooling.

Ah man…

-I'll pay that.-a voice said behind me.

When I looked it was a girl with a cold/emotional face stretching already the rabbits to the man.

-Thank you and have a nice day!-the man said.

While Aoi was devouring the Howalons I was talking with that girl.

-Arigatou.-I simply said.

She looked at me and her eyes shined.

-Don't thank me baka, you own me. By the way you're the new student right? I'm Hotaru Imai nice too meet you and your little sister.-she said smiling a little.

-I'm Mikan Sakura, and that little girl is not my blood sister, she's Aoi but she doesn't remember her last name. But you can say that she's my little sister that's how I see her like, nice too meet you Hotaru-san.-I polity said.

Hotaru looked like a person that I could trust around here, and she looked like a princess because she was gorgeous.

She had a black hair that was short, like a boy cut and her eyes were violet, a pretty violet but yet her face had no expression.

-Nee-tan! Hewe!-Aoi said giving me one Howalon, then she walked too Hotaru and smiling gave her a Howalon too, Hotaru accepted smiling a little.

After a while, me and Hotaru talked a lot and I discovered that she had an Invention Alice, she said that she can invent everything.

What a cool alice, when I told her about my _**alices **_I saw her eyes widen a little.

-Amazing right?-I said closing my eyes.

She nodded making a long pause.

-What is Aoi's alice Mikan?-she asked.

Aoi was sleeping in my lap, and she was drooling.

-She has the fire alice.-I said.

Hotaru eyes widen again and standing up Hotaru excused herself and ran away.

I looked at her while she was running confused.

The sun was setting already so it's better to come back to the dorm, but I founded in the worst way that the bus went away already for like two hours ago, I have to walk to the academy while carrying Aoi.

While walking in the woods I felt like someone was watching me when suddenly someone jumps from a sakura tree that was right in front of me and lands perfectly, the dark figure stares at me and walks in my way, I couldn't see it because it was too dark.

-_Who are you?_

-.-

**TCHAN TCHAN TCHAAAAAAAAAN :OO**

**Who is he/she? XD**

**Review to find out! Z3**


	2. Aoi's brother!

**Thank you for all who reviewed my story *-* **

****

-Who are you?-it asked.

-Why should I say my name to a stranger?-I hissed to the figure.

It approached and I automatically hold Aoi in a protective way and backed away ready to run, I couldn't fight with Aoi sleeping on my arms but I just hate to run too.

When I looked again to the figure my eyes widen a little.

Those…crimson eyes…

That raven and wild hair…

He stared at me with no emotions, but I could see an invisible smirk on his face. He was checking on me?

-What are you looking at bastard?-I asked rudely and glaring.

He now was completing smirking.

-What are you doing here at this time? It's dangerous…you can find _dangerous persons_ at night around here, you better go fast especially if you are carrying a baby in your arms idiot.-he said walking away with his hands on the pockets.

What a jerk.

-Onee-tan?

I jumped a little with Aoi's voice, oh no she's awake…and her voice seemed to stop that bastard.

He stared at Aoi and he seemed shocked.

-W-Who is her? Your sister?-he asked approaching me.

Funny, now he looked less scary I mean he was never scary to me but now he looked…scared?

-Yes.-I lied.

-Liar…A-Aoi…Is my sister!-he hissed jumping to me.

-GYAA!-I screamed dodging.

What the hell? His sister?

.

.

.

Okay Aoi had too raven hair and crimson eyes but anyone could have too, but if he had the fire alice… [Introduce a fire circle surrounding Mikan and Aoi]…okay maybe he could be her brother but I will not accept this! I've met this guy now and he doesn't look like Aoi at all! Well at least in the personality…

-Give me my sister you filthy kidnapper! Tell me, you work for AAO right? I will kill you right now! GIVE ME AOI BACK!-He hissed again, for sure he was angry.

I stayed calm and I felt Aoi hugging me, she was scared of course she's scared! The bastard wants to cook her and me! And he calls himself has her brother? WHAT THE HELL?

-HEY YOU MANIAC! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A BROTHER WHEN AOI AT THIS MOMENT IS SHAKING WITH FEAR! SHE'S SCARED! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!-I screamed shaking a little and damn, I cursed when Aoi was with me, forgive me Kami-sama.

His bangs covered his eyes and he stopped the flames.

I didn't thought twice and I ran away fastest that I could.

I ran and ran until I saw lights, good the dorms!

-N-Nee-tan!-Aoi cried hugging me tightly, she was scared of course.

-Don't worry Aoi, were here…safe…nobody can hurt us now…-I said while running to the door of our dorm, I locked the door and the windows and pulled the curtain to hide the light.

I walked to Aoi and patted her head.

-Do you remember him?-I asked knowing already the answer.

She shook her head like she was denying, of course she can't remember her own damn last name, and why I'm I asking this to a baby?

Aoi yawned, and I yawned too ad then both me and Aoi laughed a little.

-Time for bed missy.-I said carrying her and walking in the direction of the bed, our bed.

. ?

The fires of hell doesn't burn like the hatred that I feel right now for this noise that made Aoi and me wake up in a bad mood.

I literally punched the clock alarm that was the cause for this damn noise, which made Aoi giggle.

I don't know why but when I punch anything she giggles I mean…it's weird but what the hell, she's cute.

Oh yeah…today we have school…oh great!

DAMMIT I CURSED AGAIN! Oh wait...it was a mental curse…no problem the…

_**Skip time for class OwO…**_

What I am doing? Standing before complete strange people to me next to a gaytard **[A/N-No offense to homosexual people 3] **teacher.

I wonder how Aoi is…is she scared? Happy? Oh my God…and if some brat bullies her? I'm not there to help her…AOI!

-Please introduce yourself.-the teacher said.

I gave my best poker face/glare and I said without caring:

-Mikan Sakura and I have fifteen years old.

I only could hear annoying whispers about me and giggles and some eyes in heart forms. How annoying.

-Any questions to Mikan-chan?

I saw so many hands, ugh…

-Do you have a boyfriend? - A boy asked blushing.

-How old are you again?-a boy asked smiling.

-What's your alice?-a green haired girl asked.

-Do you want to go on a date with me?-a boy asked making some people laughing.

-Will you marry me?-after this question everyone was laughing

What the hell is wrong with those retarded people?

-I shall not be considered a toy for be played around and be used by this class, if you don't respect me I won't respect you back and I must warn everyone here. You don't want me to not respect you. Believe it. -I coldly said.

There was a long pause…only the wind could be heard and finally the stupid teacher cleaned his throat and the class looked at him.

-Mikan-chan, please sit next to Natsume-kun. Is that boy sleeping in the last table.

I nodded and calmly walked with my eyes closed to my sit.

-Oh well, to know the new student better I will leave you class!-the gay said walking away.

My table was now full of morons asking me stupid questions about my life.

-Ne, Sakura? What's your alice?-the green haired girl asked.-I'm Sumire Shouda by the way.

She looked proud of being "Sumire Shouda".

-I have the copy alice, nullification alice, steal alice and insert alice.-I said normally.

She looked at me shocked, or I say: everyone looked at shocked.

-Nee-tan!

What the!

-Aoi-chan! What are you doing here?-I said catching her when she jumped to a hug.

Everyone seemed to walk away, so there was only me, Aoi and "Natsume".

Wait…is he sleeping? Well he's with a manga covering his face but I really didn't care anyway.

I wasn't paying attention when Aoi pulled the manga out from his face and giggled.

Holy shit…it's that bastard! I better go and quickly before he awakes and-

-Who dares to…-he said but stopping in the middle of his line…he was too shocked to continue.

-You…Aoi…-he said looking only at Aoi.

His face had so many emotions: Happiness, sadness, hatred and guilty.

Aoi looked at him and her eyes widen, she must remember him from yesterday so she hugged me again tightly.

-Aoi…it's me…Natsume, your brother!-he begged.

I was only watching…until he freaking glares at me, I can't believe that I gulped, I stood up and quickly walked away, than I ran in the corridors, why I'm I running away? I hate running away…

-Nee-tan, wewe awe nee-tan going?-Aoi asked while she grabbed my shirt.

I ignored her a little because I need to think and then hit me, the roof! I ran upstairs until the last door, it was locked but I easily kicked it entering in the roof.

I placed Aoi down and closed the door, damn I'm tired!

-NEE-TAN! HELP AOI! HELP AOI!-Aoi screamed behind me.

When I looked I saw Natsume carrying a scared Aoi, ready to jump from the roof.

-No…-I whispered.-DON'T JUMP I BEG YOU!-I screamed running to their direction, but it was too late…he jumped…

-AOI!-I screamed.

_**Natsume's POV**_

-AOI!-she screamed.

Tch, she doesn't have to worry, she's safe with me.

When I finally landed on the ground Aoi bit my hand and I let her fall.

She landed on her butt but she looked okay because she was running away screaming: nee-tan!

I sighed, how annoying…but yet I was happy.

Of course that I grabbed her easily and she struggled but I hugged her firmly.

She stopped struggling after a couple of minutes and hugged me too. I smiled and I didn't saw the tears coming from my eyes, Natsume Hyuuga was crying.

She looked at me for a second and wiped my tears away.

-Anou neh…awe you guin too huwt Aoi?-she asked.

After months talking with Youichi, I perfectly understand what she said: Anou ne…are you going to hurt Aoi?

-Of course not, you know why?-I asked while sitting next to a tree.

-Why?-she asked cutely.

-You're my sister…-I said patting her head.-Don't worry Aoi, I saved you from her…

Now she looked confuse.

-But nee-tan ish gud pewshon!-she honestly said pouting cutely.

-Oh really?

She nodded.

Maybe that polka wasn't from AAO…but I don't care about her now…I only care about Aoi.

Mom…Dad, I got her! Aoi is back!

**What the heck…**

**I think that Natsume came out a little OOC…**

**o.O oh well…this was rushed, I promise that the next chapter will be better ^^**

**Please review ~~ d(o)o**


	3. A lullaby and a story

**I'm back minna ^^ Sorry for taking so long to post the third chapter .''**

****

**Mikan's POV**

That bastard toke Aoi away! I can't believe this! She's probably scarred for life and crying for my name.

I ran to the woods but they look so big, anyone can get lost here, Aoi where the heck is you?

**Hotaru's POV**

That girl from yesterday, what is she doing running in the woods?

She doesn't know that the north woods are dangerous? I sighed and followed her in my flying duck invention, not that I care about that, but she had Hyuuga's sister, she might be interesting.

**Normal's POV**

Mikan was looking for Aoi pissed with Natsume, she was mad because he stole her light.

Aoi made Mikan happy in these horrible years of torture and sadness, Aoi's smile made Mikan happy and secure.

Mikan needed Aoi to live.

Not much far away, Natsume and Aoi were "talking", Natsume was trying to explain that Aoi was his brother and she had been kidnapped, but Aoi was only three years old, how could she understand something so serious?

-Aoi, please I'm your brother!-he said tired.

He was tired of waiting and looking for her, he accepted doing missions out of school just because Persona had promise to him that Natsume would see his sister again, but Persona lied of course. **[A/N-I know that Persona aka Rei Serio is no longer the bad guy in the manga, but this is my FAN fiction so I will make him one of the bad guys ^^]**

-Nii-tan?-Aoi said innocently.

Natsume's face lighted up a little.

-Yes! Onii-tan!-he said hugging her.-please Aoi, remember me! Don't you remember, you must remember! Look, do you remember this?-he said before opening his mouth.

**Mikan's POV.**

I can't run anymore…maybe if I rest in this tree…

Aoi, where are you? I'm so worried…I want you back Aoi…come back…I don't like the darkness, I'm afraid of the dark!

My thoughts stopped when a voice singing came to my ears, the voice was nice and relaxes me.

I followed that voice intro the woods and by the lyrics it seems to be a lullaby…

_Sleep my baka sister…_

_Tomorrow you will awake…_

_You will annoy me for sure…_

_But I will never walk away…_

_I want to protect you, and make you smile…_

_You will be alright…_

_So please…don't cry…_

_Aoi…_

**[A/N- Sorry if it sucked XD I made the lyrics so please if you have any idea for a lullaby more cute write in the reviews ^^]**

-Nii-tan!-Aoi's voice said.

When I finally saw the two figures they were hugging each other.

-Aoi…-I whispered.

The bastard seemed to hear me because he stood up very fast and carrying Aoi he walked to me.

-If I see you close to my sister again, I will kill you.-he coldly hissed.

Aoi looked scared again, oh hell no. I'm sick of him! Who does he think he is to call me a freaking kidnapper?

So I did it.

I slapped him. Hard.

**Hotaru's POV**

Ouch.

This is going to be good, better record everything so I jumped from the duck and landed on a tree.

-STOP SAYING THINGS ABOUT PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW!-Mikan screamed.

Hyuuga didn't move or talked.

-YOU'RE THE KIDNAPPER HERE MORON! HOW DO YOU DARE TO KIDNAPP HER FROM ME? TO TAKE AWAY MY REASON FOR LIVE, MY LIGHT? ARE YOU STUPID? I'M THE ONE THAT IS GOING TO KILL YOU, SO YOU BETTER PUT AOI DOWN!-she screamed almost crying.

I'm going to be rich.

-SHUT UP HAG! WHY ARE YOU SCREMING AT ME? I'M NOT FREAKING DEAF WOMEN!-Hyuuga screamed back putting "Aoi" in the ground.

-SHUT UP AND FIGHT!-she said punching him, Hyuuga easily dodged.

-Stop attacking.-he said trying to calm his voice down.

-NO! YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!-Mikan said crying while she was trying to kick him and punch him and everything she could to hurt him physically.

I stopped recording after two hours ago, and this starts to get bored and I have better things to do. She just keeps trying to hit him but she fails every time.

Well at least a got something and it's almost dinner time.

I jumped to my flying duck and went to my dorm, let those idiots fight.

**Normal's POV**

-Stop it already!-Natsume said dodging her punch again.

She didn't stop, she was too mad to stop and Natsume was starting t get annoyed.

So he pushed her to the ground and pinned her.

-Will you stop? It's annoying and look, Aoi is sleeping! Look it's almost dinner time and she needs to eat something so I'm saying for you to stop trying to hurt her brother and do something about that. STUPID OLD HAD POLKA DOTTED GIRL!-he hissed.

Mikan blushed when he called her by her panties pattern.

-HOW DARE YOU! PERVERT! GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!-she cried.

He smirked and that made Mikan even madder.

After dinner, Natsume followed Mikan, which was carrying Aoi, to their dorm.

-Stop following us!-she said annoyed.

He didn't said nothing until Mikan opened a door, she sighed.

-Are you really Aoi's brother?-she asked looking at him like a lost child.

He stared at her and nodded.

After Aoi was placed in her bed sleeping, Mikan and Natsume were talking in the couch.

-What do you want to know?-she asked with a bored tone.

-Where was Aoi?-he asked carefully.

-She was locked up with my all this years in a cell.

-Where?-he asked again.

-One of the AAO hiding places.-she said.

There was a long pause, Natsume wanted to ask everything but he saw that Mikan was uncomfortable with those questions.

She sighed.

-I will tell you what happened.-she confessed.

He nodded.

-When I was seven years old, AAO killed my family and toke me away to a dirty and dark cell. There I cried in silence in hope to see the light of the day again. They feed my bad, with bread and water only and I had no candies to eat and no toys to play.

Days later, I started to hear some noises again and I saw some mans bringing something in a potato sack. They left the sack in my cell and walked away. I saw the potato sack moving and I confess that I was scared to see what was inside it, when I saw that little and scared crimson eyes staring at me I felt warm inside.

Of course she crawled to me crying and calling her mama and her papa.

-Did she called her onii-tan too?-Natsume asked.

-I remember her saying something like that, after some days she started finally talking.

I didn't want to die there and I wanted to safe Aoi from that place so I started to train secretly and make a plan.

My plan was pretend that Aoi was dead so one of the guards could check on her, while that I knocked him of and grabbed the keys.

All that I had to do was fight against the other guards while protecting Aoi and escape by the secret entrance in the cave.-she explained expressionless.

Natsume was kind of shock.

-Look…I protected Aoi so much and I love her like a sister. She's the only that can make me smile. Don't take her away from me anymore please.-Mikan begged with tears in her eyes.

Natsume sighed while he was trying to imagine Mikan fighting against those trained guys who were trained to kill.

He looked at her and said:

-Fine, you can be with her and she can sleep here. But if something happens to her I will have to punish you severely.-he said smirking.

-What the hell are you talking about? You're not my boss or something like that! I hate you!-she said pouting.

Natsume stared at her.

-I'm sorry.-he whispered.

-What? I can't hear you?-she teased smiling devilish.

-I'm sorry for thinking that you were an AAO agent polka dots.-he said walking away.

-Why you little-

-Natsume.

-Eh?-she asked confused.

-My name is Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga.-he said smirking after closing the door.

She stayed there stunned.

-Natsume Hyuuga…-she repeated.

**I don't like this chapter…**

**But tell me what do you think ne? ^^**

**Review ~~ :D**


End file.
